


Love Turns 40 (vid)

by jarrow



Series: vids by jarrow [6]
Category: Closer (2004)
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-18
Updated: 2008-08-18
Packaged: 2019-10-09 07:58:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17403074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarrow/pseuds/jarrow
Summary: She's holding a secret that she'll never tell.





	Love Turns 40 (vid)

**password: closer**

[[Download link]](https://jarrow272.inverteddungeon.com/videos/loveturns40.avi) (65 MB, xvid)

Music: Vienna Teng

[[Detailed notes on LJ]](https://jarrow.livejournal.com/1035622.html)

 

_She's holding a secret that she'll never tell_   
_She's holding a secret that she'll never tell_   
_Because the myth is not supposed to retire_   
_We'd rather it lit itself on fire_   
_or overdosed in a 4-star hotel_   
  
_She's holding a truth that she'll never reveal_   
_She's holding a truth that she'll never reveal_   
_Because truth this time is an ugly child_   
_and mother and daughter may reconcile but their faces will never heal_   
  
_Don't go, she says, but he's sleeping_   
_she says it to herself_   
_don't go_   
_She sees herself rising_   
_packing a suitcase with all of her shoes_   
_But something keeps you faithful_   
_when all else in you turns and runs_   
_love turns 40_   
_the morning comes_   
  
_She's holding a secret that she'll never tell_   
_She's holding a secret that she'll never tell_   
_Because we were once cinema gods in the night_   
_and now all we've got is lunch-hour light_   
_where nothing photographs well_   
  
_Don't go, she says, but he's sleeping_   
_she says it to the dark_   
_don't go_   
_She sees herself rising_   
_dressing in silence for nothing to lose_   
_But something keeps you faithful_   
_when all else in you turns and runs_   
_love turns 40_   
_the morning comes_


End file.
